


The First Time

by S0u1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Love, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Other, Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0u1/pseuds/S0u1





	The First Time

Everyone says that your first time is never great, but Asher's was nothing short of perfect. That day, exactly one week after the two had gone to Homecoming together, He came over to hang out. And hang out they did. They spent the day talking, playing video games, and having fun, until Asher's mom called to them. She said that she and Asher's dad and sister were going out. After they left, He said to Asher, "Let's play a game. Every time you die in the game, you remove a piece of clothing. Vice versa for me." Asher nodding and picked up their controller in determination; they were really bad at this game.

It was not long until Asher had completely stripped down to their underwear, which appropriately said 'Game Over'. He was in his underwear and a t-shirt, still. After removing their underwear, Asher managed to kill Him two more times, leaving them both on the couch, naked. 

The game was immediately paused and He and Asher looked at each other in lust. Leaning in, they kissed, setting off sparks as every time. He moved one hand to grab Asher's butt, making them melt with excitement. Still kissing, He slid his fingers down to Asher's pussy; they were soaking wet. He grinned through their kiss and softly moved His fingers around their enterance. Asher reachd down and began to slowly stroke His hard cock, and the two breathed heavily.

With their eyes still closed, He partially broke away from the kiss and said, "You can go down there if you want." Asher smiled and opened their eyes. "Actually," They said nervously, "Do you want to do it?" He bit his lip and smirked, "Yeah, let's do it."

Remembering that the condoms were in their room, Asher stood up from the couch and slipped on His t-shirt, but no underwear. Asher winked, and He stared in awe at the person that stood before Him. Asher rushed upstairs, grabbede a condom, and rushed back to Him. He sat there on the couch, touching himelf, and Asher couldn't belive how fucking sexy He was. They joined Him on the couch and began to kiss Him again. They tore open the condom's wrapper and took it out, releasing from the kiss. He was nervous and Asher smiled as they said they'd be happy to put it on for Him. He smiled back and Asher pinched the tip of the comdom, and slowly rolled it on.

As the two began to kiss again, their hearts raced. He carefully grabbed Asher's hips and helped them over His lap. They knelt over Him as He sat, with one leg on either side of his lap. "Are you ready?" He asked. Asher took a deep breath and said, "Yes." They lined up His cock with their enterance and softly closed their eyes, lowering themself carefully. They winced, expecting to feel pain, but nothing happened; there was no pain. There was only a sense of feeling full and a pleasurable tingle between their legs. Asher opened their eyes to see that He was biting His lip and looking deep into their eyes. It felt......so good. How could anything feel this good??

He was fully inside Asher, now, and the two had to take a moment to collect themselves. He grabbed Asher's waist and moved His body, so he could lay down on the couch. Asher almost shook as He moved inside them, even though it was only slightly. He touched Asher's shoulders and slid His hands down their arms, to their butt and held on softly.

"Are you okay?" Asher asked. He nodded and they began to move up and down. Oh my god it felt amazing. He moved His hips as Asher moved up and down, the friction being too much to bear. They breathed heavily and Asher tilted their head back and squeezed their eyes shut in pleasure.

Before either of them could cum, the two heard a door open upstairs; Asher's family was home! Asher quickly stood up, and He removed Himself from them. He grabbed his clothes and ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind him, and Asher fumbled to put their clothes back on. Perfect timing because as soon as the clothes were on, Asher's sister came downstairs to say 'hi'.

What Asher and their sister talked about was nothing important. What was important was the fact that He had left his belt laying on the ground. Asher swiftly pushed the belt under the couch, and waited for their sister to finish what she was saying and leave.

Once she did leave, He came out of the bathroom and laughed with Asher. They had had a great first time, and neither of them would change it for the world.


End file.
